1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for handling banknotes, which comprises a display unit having a display surface for displaying at least one graphical user interface to a user of the device.
2. Discussion
The device is in particular an automated teller machine by means of which banknotes can be dispensed to a user and/or banknotes can be deposited by the user. At least one graphical user interface via which the user can control operating functions of the device is displayed to the user by means of a display unit. In particular, via such a graphical user interface the user is requested to carry out the individual steps required for the deposit and/or the withdrawal of banknotes.
These automated teller machines are used by people of different heights such as, for example, a person sitting in a wheel chair. Further, automated teller machines are known that can be used from inside a vehicle, wherein these vehicles can have very different seat heights. A display unit that is firmly connected to the automated teller machine is optimally oriented for only one face position and, for reasons of security, the graphical user interfaces displayed by the display unit can only be viewed from a limited angle. Therefore, the use of such automated teller machines by users whose face position, due to their height, differs from the optimum face position requires effort.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,039 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,917 B2, US 2010/0126805 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,079 B1, devices with tiltable display surfaces are known.